Tendershipping
by DarkeningBlur.HLR
Summary: Ryou feels like Bakura is using him but is Bakura using Ryou?


**Tender shipping**

**[]-Ryou`s thoughts**

**() -Ryou`s mind link with Bakura**

**(())-Bakura`s mind link with Ryou**

Ryou knew Bakura was using him. He knew Bakura was nothing more than a criminal wanting revenge, that he enacts nothing to him. For some reason though, he had always stuck around. Maybe because Bakura was the closest thing to a true friend that he had. With no family, it was reassuring to always have him by his side, so he just let Bakura use him and walk all over him. Tonight he had enough though. Bakura had a bad day, and after Ryou had tried to calm him down, he hit him! That was it, so while Bakura slept Ryou packed his stuff in the other room, ready to leave quietly that night.

Bakura woke the next morning to an empty house and then remembered the events of the night before

"Bloody hell, what the hell was I thinking hitting him? I wonder where he went."

Ryou awoke from the motel bed. While a part of him was happy he was free, another part of him awoke feeling sad and lonely.

[He had been using me though!] thought spun through Ryou`s head, until finally his brain couldn`t take the emotional overload. Ryou ran to the bathroom, where he proceeded to throw up. His mind a torment of a thousand emotions, he curled into a ball on the bathroom floor, and wept.

Bakura had gotten a shower and grabbed something to eat, before leaving the house and locking it as he went

"Ryou, where are you?"

Ryou felt a strange wave of concern.

[Perhaps it was from the bond he and Bakura shared? Couldn`t be, Bakura wouldn`t care he was gone]

Though he stopped crying, Ryou stayed wrapped up on the bathroom floor. He wanted to die. He couldn`t live with Bakura`s abuse, but he couldn`t live without Bakura.

As Bakura walked through town looking for Ryou, he felt depression flow across the link

"Oh Ryou, how could I have been so foolish?"

With the small strength he had, Ryou picked himself up from the floor, and searched through the hotel cabinet, until finally he found what he was looking for. An escape. He grabbed the razor blade, and gently placed the blade to his neck.

(He would do it! This time round it wasn`t just words. This time round he wasn`t going to chicken out. He was going to do it!)

Bakura stopped as he hear Ryou`s thought pass through the link

"He`s going to kill himself."

((RYOU STOP!))

Ryou heard a small voice but it barely meant anything to him now, as the blade cut into his skin, and the blood began to poor. It hurt more than he expected as he dropped the blade and fell to the ground himself. Clutching his neck in agony and hoping it would all be over soon.

Bakura gasped as he felt Ryou`s pain and life fading. He quickly ran in the direction the link led him. He ran up to the room and kicked the door open; he ran into the bathroom and saw Ryou on the floor in a pool of blood. He called an ambulance and held his hands over the cut to try slow the bleeding

"Why Ryou? I didn`t mean to hit you last night, but I wasn`t thinking straight, I`m really, really sorry Ryou, just hold on a little longer for me okay?"

Ryou saw a shadow, and heard a voice.

[Why was the voice so familiar? Had he heard it before?]

Everything went fuzzy, as he blacked out…

The next time he awoke he was in a bed. His bed! As his eyes turned to see the familiar blue covers. How did he get here?

Bakura walked in carrying s bowl of broth, and saw that Ryou was awake

"Ryou, thank god you`re awake, the doctor said you may not wake up, but I knew you would, you`re strong, a fighter…why`d you do it Ryou?" he set the bowl of broth down and sat on the edge of the bed next to Ryou

Ryou looked at the broth

[Why! Why would he be nice now? Why make his life even harder? If he`s nice now, he`s given Ryou hope. A false hope!]

Ryou growls and shot up

"Why do you feel the need to use me like a door met! Make me cling to you when all you do is kill me!" he felt tears prick his eyes a small tear drop fell down his cheek

"I hate you!"

Bakura`s eyes widen

"Ryou, I wasn`t using you I assure you, I didn`t realise you felt like I was, but if it makes this easier for you. I`ll leave but I only have one request…that you don`t try to kill yourself again." Then he stood and turned to leave

[God dammit! That idiot! He couldn`t just leave after giving him hope}

Ryou jumped out of the bed and ran after the figure, stumbling in weakness as he gripped onto the back of Bakura`s shirt. Looking at the other he whimpered

"Please, don`t leave me."

Bakura stopped as he heard Ryou`s plea. He let out a silent sigh of relief before reaching around and removing Ryou`s hands from the back of his shirt. He then turned and lifted Ryou into his arms

"You really shouldn`t be out of bed Landlord." Bakura then placed Ryou carefully back onto the bed, covered him up and sat beside him again

"B-B-Bakura?" he asked "I`m cold."

Bakura smiled softly and climbed in besides him before wrapping his arms around Ryou and drawing him close

"Sleep little Landlord, I`ll be here when you wake up." Ryou blushed some, as he snuggled up to Bakura. He couldn`t sleep though, so he just settled on waiting till Bakura dozed off, and watching him sleep instead. He looked so peaceful. Before he really thought about it, he nervously raised his frail body, and gently kissed the others lips.

Bakura inwardly smirked as he felt Ryou`s lips on his, before he responded be kissing him back and running his tongue along Ryou`s bottom lip.

Ryou gasped in shock, as he realised the man was in fact awake.

Bakura took his chance and darted his tongue into Ryou`s mouth and let it roam

Ryou moaned submissively, as always allowing the other to do as he pleased

Bakura quickly pulled away as he realised what Ryou was doing

Ryou whimpered at the loss and blushed. He wanted more.

"Ryou, don`t do that."

[No! he wasn`t going to listen to him this time! He wasn`t going to let Bakura do that to him!]

With a new source of bravery Ryou grabbed Bakura by the shirt and crashed their lips together, holding on desperately to the other

(Fuck you Bakura!)

Bakura smirked at the thought that came through the link and also, at Ryou`s new found confidence. Bakura kissed back until they both needed air and pulled apart

"There, wasn`t that better than you trying to let me do as I please?"

Ryou only blushed harder as one again his more submissive side came through. He snuck himself onto Bakura`s lap and his face within Bakura`s neck

"B-but w-when you`re n-not hurting me, I-I like you using me." He felt his face burn up and buried it even further within the thick mess of hair.

Bakura sighed

"Ryou I don`t mean to hurt you, but I don`t want to use you either."

Ryou just snuggled closer the last words seemed a blur as he finally felt tired. Before he could respond he had found himself sleeping comfortably on the other

Bakura sighed as Ryou fell asleep n him. He kissed the top of Ryou`s head, before turning to look at the night stand

"The broth is going to be cold."

Ryou slept soundly that night, as if it was the start of a new life. Well a new Bakura anyway. Let`s just hope he lives up to his promise


End file.
